Blood
by 4everand4alwayz
Summary: The room is filled with the sweet irony smell of blood, the blood those oblivious humans take for granted, the blood I now crave to taste.


**Blood**

_I own nothing but the plot_

The room is filled with the sweet irony smell of blood, the blood those oblivious humans take for granted, the blood I now crave to taste. I swallow the venom that has pooled in my mouth in disgust, I've gone decades without being this close to my breaking point. I don't allow myself to breath, its not nessicary anyway, but still somehow the sent is breaking the barrier that I have built up, and is filling my sences with the unwanted smell. I grip the table with all my might, knowing fully well that the inpressins of my fingers would be left in the table as soon as my hands were to leave, but right now I really didn't care. I don't dare move my eyes from where they rest on, never in my life even when I was human have I ever felt the desire this strong.

Their damn sent is filling the room, as each second passes, pushing me further and further over the edge. I let a low growl leave my ice cold lips as I heared the bell before it reached the humans ears. I stood quickly, and swiftly made my way from the hell I called biolagy. I needed to get the hell out of this school, so I could finally quench my thirst. I held my breath as I made my way down the long white cordoor, which right now seemed never endding.

I forcfully pushed the entrance doors open, not caring if anyone was on the other side. I walked at the fastest human pace possible to my silver volvo near the end of the parking lot praying for no inturuptions as I made my escape. As I opened the door something caught my eye. My eyes darkened with lust, and my mouth once agian filled with the vile posin. I wasn't sure if it was the girl who was standing next to beaten up old truck, or if it was the smell of her unquie blood that was the object of my attraction, but that didn't matter right now, all that matter was getting out of here and fufilling my thirst. I jumped into my car, shifted gears, and sped out of the parking lot before anything else slowed me down.

"What the hell is wronge with me?'' I ask myself as I sped down the nearly empty dirt road. I have never had a craving this stronge. I slamed my foot down on the gas pedle, I need to be deeper in the woods before i could find the source for my thirst. I inhealed deeply taking in the sent of every living thing in the wet smoggy forest. A wide wicked smirk spread across my face as I could smell the closer I was getting to the blood that was taking over my sences.

I shifted the gear into park and rapidly jumped out of the car, running at the fastest pace to catch my prey faster, i wasn't sure if I could take it any longer without the sweet warm liquid running down my throat.

XxXxXxX

I whiped the red sticky liquid off the conor of my mouth the cuff of my button up shirt. I was completely satistfied now, my eyes had returned to their original brown color, and I had allowed myself to breath again, even though i really didn't have to. I can't help but wonder what could have possible set me off like that, I've been attending Forks Hight School for two years now, and i've had urges so strong. This was something i would have to speak to Carlisle about, but for right I just needed to make it back to school before the final bell to pick up my sibblings.

I drove at a fast pace never caring for speed bummps, stop signs, or the lights that hung from the poles telling you when or when you can't go, they never made any sence to me, they were always just simple objects that I avoid.

It took me ten minutes to make it back to school. I turned down the radio and rolled down the windows, relaxing, as I waited for the bell to ring. I became courious when I saw the girl from earlier walk past my car. I made sure that no one was around before i swiftfully stepped out of the car and caught up with the beautiful girl.

"Hello." I say shoving my hands into my pockets pretending that I were cold.

She whipeed her head around, and instently I smelled the blood that pulsed through her fargil body, and again i felt thirsty. I swallowed hard trying to consontrate on her soft shy voice.

''Hello." I watched as her gaze met mine, she seemed slightly taken aback as she looked put at me. I started to blink rapidly, so she wouldn't notice that my eyes had probaly changed colors.

"Are you new?''

"Yes, and my name is Bella"

It was like she read my mind before I had gotten a chance to read hers. She seemed to walk faster then most humans, but I could only guess that was in hope to get to her truck faster and avoid me.

''I am Edward''

She stoped walking and just stared up into the sky. "That is not a very common name.''

"I was named after my great grandfather." I almost yell.

The sent of her blood was driving me wild, she didn't smell like the rest of the humans that populated Forks Washington, she smelled much sweeter. I looked down at her pale white neck fantizing about leaning down and peircing her flesh with my teeth. I growled as I fought myself to once again gain control of my sences. She looked up at me, her dark brown eyes filled with couriostiy and wonder.

"Are you okay?''

"For now." I whisper walking away, the sound of the bell hit my ears before it reached hers.

I clenched and uncleched my fists in my pockets as i waited for my family to approach the car. there was something different about this girl, something I couldn't explain, something I despertly wanted to find out.

"Where were you today Edward?'' My sister Alice asks as she settles into the passenger seat.

"Feeding" It was a simple answer, but I knew I wanted to talk to Carlisle first before I mentioned anything to the others.

She looked at me couriously. "Again? Didn't you and Esme go just a day ago?"

"Yes"

I kept my eyes on the road and quickly made my way out of the parking lot. The rest of the drive was quiet no one talked and we all spaced out into our own little worlds. when we finally made it home, I quickly parked the car in the garage and made my way to Carlisle's office.

**Thanks For reading please review and let me know what you think**

**Sarah.**


End file.
